PROJECT SUMMARY The Cancer Biology, Informatics & Omics (CBIO) training program in the School of Medicine (SOM) at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD) provides graduate students and post-doctoral scholars with training in discovery cancer research that is directly relevant to the nation's goal of lessening the burden of cancer. The proposed training is based on three rationales: (i) Advancements in cancer diagnosis and treatment are propelled by basic research discoveries on cancer-relevant biological processes; (ii) Cancer omics data, combined with omics studies in model organisms, can and will accelerate the discovery of new and cancer- relevant gene functions and pathways; and (iii) Modern investigation of cancer biology in the human system requires proficiency in omics technologies and computational tools. Based on these rationales, the CBIO training curriculum is designed to (a) achieve research excellence in advanced systems and approaches, (b) provide foundation knowledge on cancer biology and bioinformatics, (c) develop translational insights through Tumor Boards at the Moores Cancer Center (MCC), (d) keep pace with advancements through seminars, workshops, national conferences, and (e) foster a collaborative community through program meetings and retreats. With an emphasis on big data collection and analysis, the CBIO program aims to prepare the next generation of leaders to accelerate the pace of cancer discovery and to advance the delivery of precision cancer medicine. The CBIO program selects faculty preceptors with cancer-relevant research expertise, productive research programs, principled research conduct and outstanding training history from the Departments of Cellular & Molecular Medicine, Medicine, Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology and Surgery. CBIO also develops junior faculty co-mentors to update the research expertise and to ensure continuity of the program. CBIO selects predoc trainees with outstanding academic achievements and cancer-relevant thesis projects from PhD students in the Biomedical Sciences graduate program. Previous predoc trainees have established productive careers as faculty and research scientists in the public and the private sectors. In the latest funding period, training has been extended to post-doc scholars focused on cancer research. Moving forward, CBIO will provide individualized and tailored training and career development to postdocs with PhDs in biological sciences, bioengineering, or computer sciences. An Executive Committee, consisting of Program Director, Co-Directors, a faculty preceptor with global cancer research perspectives and two UCSD leaders in diversity enhancement, will select and evaluate trainees and faculty. An External Advisory Committee will review program metrics annually to identify strengths and weaknesses of training activities, trainees and faculty. An Internal Advisory Committee consisting of leaders in the SOM and MCC will provide guidance on program planning and development. Through its activities, CBIO will serve as a hub for big data research and training in cancer biology, cancer computational biology and cancer omics technology in the UCSD School of Medicine.